Thin-film optoelectronic devices make use of transparent, conductive thin-film electrodes to provide a low-resistance electrical contact to the active layers while not impeding coupling of light into and out of the devices. Transparent, conductive metal oxides such as indium tin oxide (ITO) and Al-doped zinc oxide are commonly used for this purpose, but they have a number of disadvantages. The cost of sputtered metal oxide thin films may be too high for applications, such as roll-to-roll processed solar cells and large-area organic light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for lighting applications. When deposited on flexible substrates, the brittleness of metal oxides leads to film cracking when the substrate is bent, causing device failure. In cases where a transparent electrode is required on top of organic active layers, the sputter deposition of ITO onto an organic material is known to cause damage to the underlying organic layers, which leads to a decrease in device performance. Finally, there is a tradeoff between optical transparency and sheet resistance: thicker films (or higher doping concentrations) decrease not only the film sheet resistance but also the optical transparency, especially for low sheet resistances.